STAND BY ME
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Zack es designado a entrenar a un novato para convertirse en segundo pero no contaba con que aquel novato de cabellos dorados se convertiría en su única razón de ser.
1. FIRST FANTASY: STAND BY ME

**STAND BY ME**

**Chapter 1**

"El ciclo debe cerrarse y si aceptas lo haremos juntos, sólo mantente firme y sin titubear en el sendero de la fatalidad"

Después de cada misión, Zack , soldier de primera clase solía pasar el tiempo en la zona de descanso asignado a los suyos, en las instalaciones de Shinra. En el ir y venir era común encontrarse con algún compañero conocido. Para el moreno no era una excepción, constantemente se encontraba con amigos de cualquier rango era típico de él ser amigable con todos.

Esto le traía problemas todo el tiempo con su maestro y amigo Angeal.

Si no te concentras el enemigo te atacará sin compasión – decía Angeal durante el entrenamieto

En verdad lo intento

Se explicaba el moreno mientras se batían en un duelo con espadas.

En un rápido movimiento el mayor le desarmó apuntando con la espada al cuello del otro.

¿E-eh, vas en serio? –reaccionó sorprendido

El mayor bajó el arma y la brindó una mano en señal de cordialidad.

Zack, si quieres ser un héroe necesitas tener sueños

¿Eh?

Ya en la sala de descanso, Zack charlaba con Kunsel.

Pareces cansado –señaló Kunsel

Ah –suspiró- Angeal es muy duro pero no es una mala persona

Jajajajaja -rieron ambos

Es tu sueño así que seguro lo conseguirás

Sí, me convertiré en héroe puedo asegurártelo daré lo mejor de mí

En verdad te admiro, mírate ahora eres soldier de primera clase

Hm, si te esfuerzas incluso tú podrías llegar a ser un primero también

Vamos. . . apenas y soy tercera clase, no te burles de mí

No lo hago –respondió algo avergonzado

La conversación fue interrumpida por Angeal quien entraba desde el corredor del elevador fue visualizado por Kunsel y Zack.

Señor –saludó Kunsel con respeto

Descansa

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Zack a Angeal

Tenemos una misión, Zack. . .

. . .

Esta es tu oportunidad de ser un héroe

¡Sí!

El mayor se adelantó dejando un poco atrás a los otros dos.

Suerte Zack

Iokey

El moreno salió tras su mentor.

¿Y bien? –preguntó un muy animado Zack

Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos

¡Wow! Tal vez sea un monstruo que esté atormentando a un indefenso pueblo o. . . espionaje. . .

Intentaba adivinar mientras caminaba sin notar el rumbo al que se dirigían, tan sólo se mantenía cerca de Angeal.

Estás muy lejos de adivinar. Bien, llegamos

¡¿Qué?!

Miró a su alrededor notando que aún se encontraba en el edificio de Shinra.

Este es el piso de los novatos, ¿no es verdad?

Así es

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Zack, serás instructor de un novato

. . . ¿eh?

Tu misión es entrenar a un novato para convertirse en segunda clase

¿Qué clase de misión es esa?

Angeal no le escuchaba pues se acercó a un soldier que llevaba su casco, apenas se notaba parte de su rostro.

Me llamo Cloud

Zack se había quedado viéndole todo este tiempo por alguna razón.

En adelante este chico es tu responsabilidad, diviértanse –Angeal se retiró dejándoles solos

Soy Zack –estrechándole la mano – así que tú eres mi misión

Sí señor

Ok, bienvenido Cloud

Gracias

Bien Cloud, si quieres ser un soldier, esfuérzate. . .

Zack ha sido designado a reclutar a un novato el cual resulta ser Cloud, pero por alguna razón cuando se conocer el moreno no puedo dejar de mirarle.

Dejen review con gusto responderé.

Continuará. . .


	2. SECOND FANTASY: RIGHTFUL LOVE

**RIGHTFUL LOVE**

Chapter 2

Bien no sé por donde comenzar –se rascaba la cabeza Zack ideando un método para iniciar conversación con Cloud – Ok, empecemos por tu edad ¿qué edad tienes?

Algo apenado- yo. . . tengo dieciséis

Aún eres un niño

¿Y tú Zack-san?

¿Yo? Tengo dieciocho, ¿de donde eres Cloud?

Nibelheim

¿En serio? Eres un chico de pueblo ¿eh?

Sí –respondió avergonzado

No te pongas así yo también soy un chico de pueblo

¿De donde?

Gongaga

Hm –el rubio río un poco

¡Hey!

Lo siento

Olvídalo en verdad es un poco gracioso

Sí

Y dime. . . ¿tienes novia? –por alguna razón aquella pregunta salió de su boca sin pensarlo

. . . –bajó la cabeza- yo. . .

Cuando se dio cuenta de su indiscreción se disculpó.

Ah, jajaja no debí preguntar

No, está bien. . . no. . .

¿Mh?

No salgo con nadie

Ya veo. . . ne, Cloud

¿Hm?

¿Tienes hambre?

No

Yo pensaba en invitarte a comer pero me has roto el corazón –bromeó

E-está bien

Entonces está decidido vayamos a por la comida

El rubio la dedicaba una sonrisa amable.

Ne, tienes una linda sonrisa

Gra-gracias

Bien ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

Por mí cualquier lugar está bien

Ok, entonces te llevaré a mi lugar preferido

Se dirigieron donde Zack sugirió, era un pequeño establecimiento en el sector 9 apenas tenía una barra y un par de bancos para sentarse.

Como yo invito puedes pedir lo que quieras

Cualquier cosa está bien

De nuevo con eso entonces yo ordenaré por los dos

Después de unos minutos el sujeto del establecimiento les sirvió dos tazones de rámen. Los degustaron sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tal vez por educación o porque no encontraban tema de conversación.

Al final salieron de ahí volviendo a Shinra, era ya tarde y Zack consideró darle el resto de el día al rubio para descansar.

Me agrada que nos estemos llevando tan bien –espetó el moreno

Hm –asintió

Por hoy es todo ¿por qué no vas a descansar? Y mañana comenzaremos las lecciones.

Está bien hasta mañana

Buenas noches

Cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones pero Zack no lograba conciliar el sueño, algo en su cabeza le tenía intranquilo.

Ese chico en verdad es lindo y delicado parece una chica. . . ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! –saltó de la cama

A la mañana siguiente, Zack fue donde Cloud que le esperaba en la habitación de entrenamiento del piso tres.

- ¡Ohayoo!

Buenos días Zack-san

¿Dormiste bien?

Si, gracias

Entonces comencemos ¿sabes usar la espada?

Un poco, mi padre me enseñó cuando niño

Pero ¿qué dices?, si aún eres un niño jajaja

. . . –miró a un lado

No tienes sentido del humor ¿eh?

No es eso

¿Hm?

Es sólo que recordé algo

Lo lamento si te hice recordar algo malo

Olvídalo, es pasado

. . . –le miró preocupado- bien. . .empecemos

Zack le dio una espada al rubio y le propuso le mostrara lo que sabía en una batalla.

Vamos, golpéame con todas tus fuerzas

¡Sí señor!

En el último intento el rubio perdió el arma porque ésta se había zafado de las manos.

Lo lamento –el rubio se avergonzaba por lo ocurrido

No te preocupes estás aprendiendo

Pero. . . –se sentía tan mal que bajó la cabeza para que no notara la pena que le acogía

No, no. . .-Zack intentaba tranquilizarle- mira no pasó nada ¿ves? –haciéndole mirar

Zack-san

Je, vamos sonríe

Gracias

Te enseñaré cómo se hace –acercándose- toma la empuñadura con fuerza

Cloud hizo lo que le indicaba pero el arma era un tanto pesada y le sacaba de balance, para ello el mayor se colocó detrás, tomó sus manos y le colocó en posición.

Así se hace

Cloud al sentirle tan cerca se sonrojó y se volvió nervioso, podía sentir el tibio aliento del moreno. Al notarlo éste último retrocedió.

Perdón

No. . .no importa

¿Por qué no practicas un poco? Saldré un momento

Zack tenía la necesidad de salir de ahí se encontraba muy alterado.

¿Qué me pasa? –pensaba, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer

En la pared de la habitación contigua Cloud intentaba controlar su corazón.

Zack. . .

Después de unos minutos el pelinegro volvió.

¿Cómo van las cosas?

Creo que no tan bien –admitió apenado

Ne, ¿Cloud?

¿Mh?

. . . –le miró serio

¿Qué, qué ocurre?

Cloud. . . ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

* * *

N. DE LA A.

ZACK EMPIEZA A NOTAR QUE SIENTE ALGO POR SU ESTUDIANTE PERO PARA ELLO DECIDE INVITARLE A SALIR, ¿CLOUD ACEPTARÁ LA PROPOSICIÓN?. EN CUANTO A ESTE ÚLTIMO PARECE TENER EMPATÍA POR EL MORENO.

CONTINÚEN ENVIANDO REVIEW, CON GUSTO LES RESPONDERÉ.

SAYONARA


	3. THIRD FANTASY: FELLOWS

**FELLOWS**

Chapter 3

¿Qué' –Cloud creyó haber escuchado mal

Oh, lo siento mucho. . . soy un idiota ¿en qué estaba pensando?

. . .

Esto no está bien le pediré a Ángela que te asigne a alguien más –se volvió camino a la salida

¿Zack san?

¿Sí?

¿Es verdad?

Ah. . . –caminó hasta el rubio- no me hagas caso. Tan solo. . . es que. . .yo. . . creo que me gustas

. . . –sus ojos se posaron en Zack

Digo somos hombres. . . pero, es que eres muy lindo

¿Zack?. . . en verdad piensas eso de mí?

. . . eh, eh. . . sí –admitió casi en un suspiro

Bueno. . . nunca me diste oportunidad de responder

¡¿Eh?! Tú. . . yo. . . verás. . . –se tranquilizó para lograr explicarse- ¿en verdad aceptarías salir conmigo?

Asintió

La felicidad volvió a Zack, como a un niño en navidad.

¡Wow no lo puedo creer! ¿te parece bien mañana a las 10?

S. . . sí

¡Genial! Entonces iré a apreparar todo para nuestra cita

Pero. . .

¿Qué ocurre?

¿Y el entrenamiento?

Es cierto. . . tómate el día, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana –Zack salió aprisa de la habitación dando brincos por doquier

Cloud se limitó a sonreír.

En su habitación, Zack caminaba de un lado a otro ideando la cita perfecta.

Me pregunto si debo llevar el uniforme, tal vez es mejor usar algo más cómodo ¿pero qué? –se dirigió al armario y se quedó mirando las escasas prendas en él- supongo que no tengo muchas opciones –se desilusionó- bien esto es lo mejor que tengo. . .

En cuanto a Cloud, la situación era un poco distinta. Estaba realmente nervioso por el encuentro tan sólo de pensarlo se sonrojaba, imaginaba que quizá pudo haber demostrado sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, tal vez el mayor le tomaría como una persona fácil o posiblemente hubiese sido muy transparente y éste notara su atracción y haber dicho aquello, es decir pedirle salieran apenas conocerse era una broma que tan sólo jugaría con él.

Pero debía saberlo.

Zack san ¿en verdad es real? –decía cabizbajo

A la mañana siguiente, Zack se encontraba en la fuente del sector 7 esperando a su cita, llevaba un pantalón casual negro, camisa blanca que dejaba ver algo de su esculpido pectoral, zapatos; algo no muy común en él, llevaba el cabello algo peinado y en su mano un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, miró el reloj pero el rubio aún no aparecía.

Tal vez se le hizo tarde –pensó

Pero el tiempo pasó y el moreno comenzó a desilusionarse aspa que sacó el móvil para llamar. No quiso hacerlo antes para no ejercer presión, marcó el número y le dejó sonar, entonces escuchó sonar un móvil tras de sí se volvió algo sorprendido, era Cloud quien apenas llegaba. En realidad hacía tiempo que estaba cerca de ahí, observó a Zack todo el tiempo esperando a tomar la decisión de acercarse y hablarle o retirarse pero al final creyó que debía encararle.

¡Viniste!

. . .

¿Qué ocurre?

Perdón. . .

¿Por qué te disculpas? No hay problema a cualquiera le pasar, todos llegamos tarde alguna vez jajaja

Esto no puede ser, lo lamento

¿De qué hablas?

Yo. . . la verdad no sé porque acepté

Ya veo. . . no sientes nada por mí, sólo dijiste que sí por lástima –su actitud se tornó molesto

¡No!

¡¿No?! Entonces ¿por qué dijiste que sí y ahora te arrepientes?!

¡No es por eso!

¿Y bien cual es tu justificación?

Es que. . . no sé que es lo que sientes, cuando te conocí me gustaste pero no supe ocultarlo bien y ahora, tú me invitas a salir ¿por qué harías eso? ¡sólo quieres jugar conmigo ¿no es verdad?!

Yo. . . no. . .

Zack san. . . olvidemos todo esto, seamos amigos, ¿ne? adiós –se dio la vuelta y se fue

Tras estás palabras el moreno sintió como un golpe en el corazón, no sabía si realmente sentía algo por el rubio, tenía razón no había motivo para invitarle a salir a un extraño.

Después de esto ambos fueron reasignados. Durante los siguientes días Zack no dejaba de pensar en el rubio, no lograba poner sus ideas en orden, Angeal lo notó inmediatamente que algo le preocupaba.

¿Zack?

Eres tú Angeal

Hace días que pareces ausente ¿te ocurre algo?

¿Alguna vez has tenido que tomar una decisión muy importante pero no puedes decidirte que tan importante es ese algo para ti

Escucha. . . todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas debemos como humanos pero hay veces que la lógica no es un factor estimulante así que es entonces que debemos escuchar a nuestro corazón para tomar la decisión correcta, en todo caso si no es la correcta al menos habrás hecho aquello con lo que te sientes confortable y tu sufrimiento no será tan agobiante.

Pero. . . no sé que es lo que realmente siento

Te daré un consejo

. . .

¿Qué es lo que dicta tu corazón? Piensa si ese algo es necesario para ti ¿qué tan importante es, qué papel desarrolla en tu vida? Piénsalo bien no permitas que tu felicidad se escape o te arrepentirás toda tu vida

Dicho esto Angeal partió de ahí dejándole al moreno pensativo

¿Qué. . . es lo que representa en mi vida?

Unos segundos después salió aprisa a la oficina del director Lazard.

Zack ¿necesitas algo?

Señor ¿podría decirme si el novato que me fue asignado anteriormente, aún se encuentra en Soldier?

Por supuesto, debe estar en descanso, en su habit. . .

¡Gracias! –corrió hasta el piso de terceros

Al llegar a su destino llamó a la puerta.

Ya voy –se escuchó al otro lado

La puerta se abrió y un rubio apareció quedando sorprendido por la presencia de Zack quien intentaba calmar su respiración con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Za- Zack san ¿qué haces aquí?

Ahora lo sé, sé la respuesta

¿Eh?

Cloud. . . –se acercó- yo. . . yo. . . te amo. . .


	4. FOURTH FANTASY: CRISIS CORE

**CRISIS CORE**

Chapter 4

Zack se acercó a Cloud provocando que este retrocediera.

Te amo

Zack san

Te amo, no sé como pero lo sé, te necesito, eres importante para mí pienso en ti a cada momento. Aquel día no respondí a tu pregunta porque no sabía como expresarme pero ahora lo entiendo.

Se adentraron más en la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Cloud, dime ¿me amas?

. . .Zack. . . yo. . . también te amo

Antes de poder terminar el moreno le tomó la barbilla reduciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos haciendo latir el corazón del rubio.

Dime ¿te molesta si te beso?

El menor no hizo más que cerrar los ojos como señal de aprobación, esperando el beso que en par de segundos fue cumplido de sforma tierna.

Mantenían un abrazo que bien podían estar así por siempre, Zack tomaba a Cloud sutilmente por la cintura y este se dejaba llevar acentuando el contacto sujetaba el cuello del moreno.

Cuando necesitaron aire se separaron un poco para retomar el ritmo nuevamente, entonces Cloud rompió el contacto.

Zack ¿en verdad es real? –de nuevo esa pregunta

Te mostraré que es real –respondió sensualmente al oído

Aprovechando la situación mordió el lóbulo del runio haciéndole soltar un leve gemido, Zack dirigió a su joven amante hasta la cama que se encontraba detrás recostándole, de nuevo se centró en el cuello de este con pequeños besos y uno que otro mordisco lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca.

Ah, Zack

El mayor coló su mano debajo de la camiseta del rubio acariciando su espalda provocando escalofríos.

De-detente, aún no

Confía en mí

No, Zack. . . hmn aún no estoy listo

Hazlo por mí por favor

Ahh!

Sin darse cuenta ninguno llevaba las ropas superiores, el miedo invadía a Cloe deteniendo su mano cuando la llevaba al interior. El primero le beso para distraerle y lograr quitarle todas las prendas faltantes, sin demora hizo lo mismo consigo.

El contacto provocaba que la temperatura aumentara y sus cuerpos pidieran algo más; el moreno tomó la mano derecha de Cloud como muestra de protección mientras marcaba un camino de besos por el torso del menor quien no podía evitar soltar algunos gemidos que enloquecían al mayor apresurando su labor llevó su mano libre al miembro del rubio comenzando a masturbarle.

Ah, ah mhn Za-Zack

Eres precioso

Poco a poco bajó la cabeza hasata la altura del objeto de su deseo tomándole con la mano delicadamente le llenaba de pequeños besos.

No está bien –se quejaba Cloud

Me detendré si me lo pides, ahora relájate o te dolerá

¿Eh? –Clod no entendía a lo que se refería

Zack llevó dos dedos a su boca, los lubricó con su propia saliva y luego los introdujo en la entrada del menor primero uno, que molestó a Cloud soltando un gemido ronco, después vino el segundo.

Zack, no, detente me incomoda

Tranquilo

Cuando sintió que su amante estaba listo dirigió su hombría a la entrada poco a poco lo introdujo, se mantuvo ahí esperando a que su amante se acostumbrar a la intromisión para empezar a moverse.

Empezó con suaves embestidas por temor a lastimarle, pero Zack ya no podía soportar más la espera.

Cloud. . . necesito más

Cloud le miró con temor.

No te preocupes, te prometo que no voy a lastimarte

El rubio cerró fuertemente los ojos aferrándose a las sábanas esperó la acción por parte de Zack, esto fue tierno para el mayor quien le correspondió con un dulce beso, así le convenció de mirar.

Le embistió con más fuerza, entre gemidos y el llamado mutuo la pasión se intensificaba hasta que sentían no poder reprimirse por más tiempo.

Za-Zack yo. . .

Hmn Cloud. . .

Con estocadas más precisas y profundas ambos liberaron toso su interior sobre el otro. Al final se dejaron caer al lado del otro manteniendo el abrazo como cuando habían iniciado, el cansancio les demandaba un descanso quedando dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Zack fue el primero en abrir los ojos, miró a su izquierda y vio como aún dormía Cloud en su brazo, pareciéndole una bella imagen sonrió. Entonces el rubio abrió los ojos para corresponderle.

Buenos días mi ángel

Buenos días

¿Dormiste bien?

Si –dijo con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza

Vayamos a ducharnos y después iremos a desayunar

E. . . está bien

Se pusieron de pié y se ducharon juntos en medio de besos y caricias, tras esto se vistieron y salieron a la sala de reunión de los soldier pero no contaban que sus planes tal vez no serían compartidos por los demás.

Zack

¿Angeal?

¿En donde has estado?

Al instante Cloud saludó a su superior.

Buenos días señor

Puede descansar, Zack tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Pero. . . tengo algo que hacer

¡Ahora!

Está bien, ¿por qué no te adelantas? ya voy

Angeal le miró serio y aceptó la propuesta dirigiéndose a la salida.

Creo que no podremos desayunar juntos –expresó cabizbajo el moreno

No te preocupes –aceptó desilusionado

Entonces ¿te parece ir a cenar?

Hm –asintió

De acuerdo , tenemos un trato

Asintió. Zack miró alrededor cuando se hubo asegurado de estar solos se acercó a Cloud para besarle.

Te estaré esperando –indicó Cloud

¡Sí! –afirmó mientras salía corriendo de ahí

Cloud sentía que algo malo estaría por ocurrir, quedándose unos momentos después de que el primero había partido.

- Te esperaré. . .

* * *

FINALMENTE ZACK LE CONFESÓ SUS SENTIMIENTOS A CLOUD, PERO PARECE QUE NO SIEMPRE SE OBTIENE LO QUE SE DESEA.

DEJEN REVIEW.


	5. FIFTH FANTASY: FELLOWS

**LOVERS**

Chapter 5

Angeal llevó a Zack a la sala de los primeros, caminó hasta el gran ventanal que tenía enfrente mirándole como si algo le moletara.

¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

. . .

¿Angeal?

Este se volvió serio.

Zack

¿Sí?

Quiero saber que está pasando

¿De qué hablas?

Cambiaste a ese chico sin más, se te asignó a otro y lo dejaste porque dijiste que no eras capáz de seguir. Además estos días no pareces el mismo.

- Es que he cambiado

¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me preguntaste el otro día?

. . .Tal vez

¿Y bien?

¿Y bien?. . .

¿Qué es ese algo que te cambió? Porque por lo que veo más que beneficiate te está destruyendo

Te equivocas, es lo mejor que ha podido pasarme, lo único que tiene sentido en este momento de mi vida

Es. . . el novato ¿verdad?

¿Cómo. . .?

¿Cómo es que lo sé?, la verdad es que ya lo había notado desde el principio pero esperaba escucharlo por ti mismo

Sé que va en contra de las reglas pero ahora no puedo dejarlo, por fin logré su atención ¿qué- qué piensas hacer?

¿Yo?, nada

¿Eh?

Siempre te he dicho que tengas sueños y si ese es el tuyo, no te detendré

. . .Gracias

Es muy lindo. . .

Sí, es un gran chico

En otra parte, Cloud entrenaba con su nuevo instructor que no era otro más que Sephiroth.

Vamos muchacho

Sí, señor

Ahora concéntrate, visualiza a tu enemigo

Sephiroth era un tipo estricto por lo tanto le molestaba el mínimo error, pero había algo en el rubio que le atraía.

El entrenamiento era arduo y Cloud se encontraba exhausto, el mayor había notado eso y aprovechándose de la oportunidad logró intimar con el aludido.

Es todo por hoy puedes descansar

El rubio se dejó caer rendido al suelo, cerró los ojos para descansar y estuvo así por un rato pero sin quererlo quedó dormido ya que aún no lograba recuperar sus fuerzas por el evento de la noche anterior.

Había transcurrido alrededor de treinta minutos cuando sintió algo sobre él, una mano le recorría por el pecho y unos labios se posaban en los suyos; al percatarse abrió más los ojos para lograr visualizar encontrándose con el albino que había encontrado la ocasión perfecta para seducirle.

Cloud intentó sacárselo de encima pero las fuerzas le traicionaban.

Quédate quieto, te prometo que te gustará –replicaba Sephiroth

¡No, basta! ¡no quiero!

Entonces

En ese momento pasaba Zack fuera del salón de entrenamiento cuando escuchó gritar a Cloud, así fue aprisa donde este encontrando una escena nada agradable, su rabia fue tal que fue encima de Sephiroth golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Zack!

¿Estás bien Cloud?- extendía la mano para ayudarle

Al instante el rubio sea ferró al pecho del moreno, tembloroso y avergonzado, por lo que este le respondió abrazándole

¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡contéstame Sephiroth?

Vaya, vaya ese golpe no me hizo ni cosquillas –levantándose

¿Qué pretendes?

Cloud y yo sólo "jugábamos", hasta que tú llegaste

No te atrevas a cercártele de nuevo

Si es tan importante para ti. . . veamos quien se queda con él –decía mientras sacaba su katana

Cómo quieras –aceptó el reto

¡Zack, no!

No te preocupes –le sonrió al rubio haciéndole a un lado

Se acercó a Sephiroth desenvainando la espada.

Eres muy valiente. . . o muy idiota

La pelea dio comienzo, uno a uno eran en verdad diestros con la espada no parecían ceder, mientras tanto Cloud sentía como su corazón se aceleraba por el temor a que su amante saliera herido.

¡Deténganse!

Es su batalla no intervengas –se escuchó una voz detrás del rubio

Angeal san

Zack desea protegerte más que nada en este mundo, es por su tonto orgullo

Pero. . .

No te preocupes, aún si tiene que morir no se dará por vencido, peleará hasta el final

¿Morir? –su corazón se estremeció

En un rápido movimiento, Zack desarmó a Sephiroth

Ríndete –dijo serio Zack

Bien

Creyendo un victoria se volvió donde los otros dos

Angeal ¿qué haces aquí? No. . .

No pude terminar porque este le advertía.

¡Cuidado Zack, agáchate!

¡Zack! –reaccionó Cloud

Sephiroth de nuevo le atacaba, ésta ocasión a traición.

Zack en un reflejo intentó defenderse pero ya era muy tarde, tan sólo alcanzó a mirar unos destellos dorados tan suaves como la seda frente a él, Cloud se había interpuesto para evitar que su amado resultara dañado.

Srephiroth sacó abruptamente la katana del pecho de de este y salió huyendo, pero cuando el arma fue retirada Cloud se vino abajo, Zacka alcanzó a detener su caída.

¿Por qué? –preguntaba un confuso Zack

No te ocurrió nada –decía con una sonrisa

¡Zack, iré tras él1 –indicó Angeal

Resiste

No me importa morir ahora mismo porque sé que lo hizo para protegerte y sé que me amas en verdad y que no me olvidarás

¡No vas a morir! –le reprendió mientras le tomaba la mano con fuerza

Zack, yo. . .te amo. . .-pronunció con una gran sonrisa cerrando los ojos y habiendo soltado la mano del moreno

No, no ¡Cloud, no me dejes! –gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos

Zack estaba en un estado de shock, no podía creer que en verdad aquello estuviese pasando. Abrazó el cuerpo de Cloud con fuerza como si fuese a desaparecer, las lágrimas brotaban incesantemente, en la habitación sólo se escuchaba el llanto silencioso de un hombre que perdía sus sueños y su vida.

Quédate conmigo. . .

* * *

_KONNICHIWA_

_ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO COMO VA LA HISTORIA._

_EN ESTA QUINTA FANTASÍA ZACK Y CLOUD COMIENZAN A LLEVARSE MÁS QUE BIEN, PERO SEPHIROTH SE INTERPONE DAÑANDO A CLOUD, AL FINAL TENEMOS A ZACK ROGANDOLE SE QUEDE A SU LADO (DE AHÍ EL TÍTULO PRINCIPAL)._

_¿CÓMO RESULTARÁ ESTO?_

_* DEJEN REVIEW_


	6. SIXTH FANTASY: UNDYING FEEL

**UNDYING FEEL**

Chapter 6

Cloud fue herido durante el duelo entre dos soldier de primera clase por obtener su corazón, sin embargo se sacrificó por salvar a quien realmente amaba.

Ahora se encontraba en una cama de hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, inconsciente del exterior no lograba percatarse del dolor que su estado provocaba en Zack quien cada día desde el incidente se mantenía a su lado ya que el rubio se encontraba en coma por el trauma emocional de haber experimentado todo aquello.

Cloud. . . perdóname

Había logrado percatarse de una presencia en la entrada de la habitación.

¿Lo encontraron? –preguntó Zack al huesped

No, aún no

¿Angeal?

¿Hm?

. . .Nunca debí llevarlo al límite

No es tu culpa, fue su deseo

Deseo, que palabra más cursi

Deberías descansar

No puedo, ¿qué ocurrirá si despierta y no estoy aquí para tomar su mano?

No puedes saber cuando despertará, puede ser mañana o días o meses

Entonces me quedaré y esperaré aunque me tarde toda la eternidad

¿Y como crees que se sentirá si enfermas?

Todo esto es por mi culpa y pagaré con mi vida si es necesario pero vengaré su sufrimiento

¿Qué ganarás con ello?

. . .Al menos el dolor será menor

¿Para quién?

Dicho esto salió fuera. El moreno caminó hasta la cama, se inclinó cerca de Cloud colocando un dulce beso en su frente.

Jamás te dejaré ir no te abandonaré

Los días pasaron y Cloud no volvía en sí, las enfermeras comentaban entre ellas la lástima que sentían por el moreno que no se separaba del chico, apenas dormía y muy de vez en vez se alimentaba de la cafetería del hospital.

Pobre

Sí

Es una pena, tan joven y se ha dedicado a cuidar del paciente

Me pregunto si serán hermanos

¿Sabes Cloud? –le contaba Zack- cuando Abgeal me dijo que mi misión era encargarme de un novato pensé _"Qué fastidio, eso no es una misión, es un trabajote niñero"_ jajaja. . . pero. . .-se volvió serio- en verdad se volvió mi misión el tenerte a mi lado. No tienes idea el como te necesito, cada día se vuelve una tortura no verte sonreír, no poder apreciar tus bellos ojos azules como los míos, aunque los tuyos parecen el reflejo del cielo; ahora que lo pienso, tu nombre tiene sentido. . ."una nube en el cielo", todo encaja a la perfección, por supuesto, porque eres tú.

Tock tock, llamaron a al puerta.

Adelante

Hola Zack

Eres tú Angeal

¿Cómo está?

Igual –respondió con tristeza

¿Y tú?

No importa

Haz faltado mucho a Soldier y a pesar de que he estado cubriendo tu ausencia es ilógico que no lo noten después de un mes ¿no crees?

No me importa

Te preguntaré algo, ¿qué es lo más importante para ti, tu sueño de convertirte en un héroe o permanecer al lado de una persona a la que apenas conoces y crees sentir afecto?

Eres estúpido ¿verdad?

Esto sorprendió mucho al mayor ya que el moreno nunca le había hablado de esa forma.

Cloud sacrificó su cuerpo, por protegerme, le fallé porque es algo necesario en mi vida y permití que se adentrara en la oscuridad para estar a su lado

. . .

Por eso es así, por eso es lo más importante para mí, porque con orgullo puedo decir que lo amo porque lo necesito

Jamás creí que dejarías tu ego por alguien que no fuese tú. Ahora tendrás que demostrar que tus palabras son reales

Lo sé. . . prometo que lo haré si es necesario. . .

Después de ese día, Angeal no volvió a visitarle, no porque fuese de poca importancia el estado de Cloud sino porque Zack le advirtió que saldría adelante por su propia cuenta.

Una noche cuando todos dormían, Zack creía no poder soportarlo más decidió dormir un poco en la silla al lado de la cama cuando sintió como Cloud movía la mano que este sujetaba para hacerle saber que ahí estaba, la impresión sin demora le puso de pié, Cloud se quejaba un poco mientras abría poco a poco los ojos lo que mantenía a Zack eufórico por la emoción.

¿Zack?

Aquí estoy

¿Dónde estamos?

Estás en un hospital ¡por fin despertaste!

Por. . . ¿fin?

Estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo pero ahora estará bien –le sonrió sinceramente

Zack llamó al doctor para que revisara el estado del rubio, su alegría se acrecentó cuando le diagnosticaron reposo absoluto en casa por un par de semanas, así el moreno le cuidaría las veinticuatro horas pero esta vez estaría despierto.

Bien Cloud, estás a mi merced –sonrió malicioso lo que preocupó al rubio

El primer día en el apartamento de Zack, este se esforzaba por complacerle en todo desde esponjar la almohada, alimentarle personalmente e incluso acompañarle al sanitario, esto último idea de Zack.

¡No!

Vamos Cloud, apenas puedes caminar es mejor si yo te acompaño al baño

No, ya te dije que no

¿Y si te caes? o. . . ¿si me necesitas? Será muy tarde –dramatizaba

Sólo voy al baño y no es que no aprecie lo que haces –explicaba sonrojado- es sólo que. . . necesito privacidad –terminó en un susurro

Entiendo –aceptó llevándose la mano a la cara- entiendo que ya no me quieras ¿será acaso que mi sacrificio día y noche en ese hospital no sean nada para ti?

Yo. . . no –el rubio había caído en el drama, se acercó hasta él y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se paró en puntillas para besarle apenas un roce- Te. . . te amo

. . .Esperé tanto por escuchar esas palabras –se enserió mirándole a los ojos respondió con un tierno y casto beso abrazándole con cuidado para no lastimarle- todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

* * *

ZACK LE HA HECHO UNA PROMESA A CLOUD Y LE HA CONTADO A ANGEAL ¿PERO EN QUE CONSISTE ESTA PROMESA?, CLOUD HA DESPERTADO DESPUES DE HABER ESTADO EN UN COMA POST-TRAUMÁTICO PERO LA HISTORIA NO TERMINA AQUÍ.

TAN SÓLO FALTA UN CAPÍTULO PARA EL DESENLACE, NO OLVIDEN DEJAN REVIEW.


	7. SEVENTH FANTASY: DEAR

**DEAR**

**Chapter 7**

Zack decidió que si se mantenía cerca de Soldier provocaría más sufrimiento en Cloud por lo que renunció e hizo al rubio hacer lo mismo.

¿Estás seguro de esto Zack? –preguntó Angeal

Sí .respondió con gran seguridad

Dejas todo ¿no?

Vale la pena

Dijiste antes que te vengarías y que si era necesario darías tu vida

Lo sé, pero él me hizo ver que si paso el resto de mi vida buscando a Sephiroth y pensando en el pasado desperdiciaré mi tiempo, en vez de eso empezaré de nuevo y me dedicaré a lo que realmente importa –decía mientras salía del edificio

Angeal le miró partir con una gran sonrisa.

Ya eres un héroe. . .

Afuera Cloud le esperaba.

Lamento haberte hecho esperar –se disculpó alborotando la rubia cabellera del menor

No, no hay problema

¿Y bien, a donde vamos?

Cualquier lugar está bien

No, está bien

¿Eh?

Cuando te invité a salir, te pregunté a donde querías ir y me respondiste lo mismo ¿recuerdas?

Mhn

Entonces te lo preguntaré de esta forma ¿en dónde quieres vivir, en donde eres feliz?

Aquella vez te respondí que cualquier lugar estaba bien y ahora reitero mi respuesta

No te entiendo

Es que no me importa en donde sea siempre y cuando estés a mi lado seré feliz

Zack le sonrió en señal de aceptación.

Se montaron en la moto de Zack, Cloud se aferró a la espalda de este y se dispusieron a partir.

¿Cloud?

¿Mh?

Tu nombre significa nube ¿cierto?

Si

Y tus ojos son azules como el cielo

¿Eh?

Me di cuenta de eso hace mucho, que tus ojos son como el reflejo del cielo –encendió el vehículo

Zack. . .

Entonces. . . lo tengo

¿Qué?

Nuestro destino. . .es el paraíso

¿Qué dices? –se sonrojó

Tienes razón. . . mi paraíso eres tú

Alo lejos se apreciaba a la pareja alejarse hacia el horizonte al encuentro de su fututo.

* * *

ESTE ES EL FINAL DE "STAND BY ME" ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO ÉSTA TIERNA HISTORIA, SI ES ACASO QUE LES HE DEJADO CON LA NECESIDAD DE UNA CONTINUACIÓN O LES HE DEJADO SATISFECHOS, HE DE DECIR QUE "STAND BY ME" FUE PLANEADA PARA DESARROLLARSE EN SIETE CAPÍTULOS, SIETE FANTASÍAS FINALES Y EL NOMBRE DE UNO DE LOS PROTA DESDE EL INICIO FUE REFLEJADO, SI ES QUE LO NOTARON:

1.- ST-and by me

2.- RI-ghtful love

3.- FE-llows

4.- C-risis core

5.- LO-vers

6.- U-ndying feel

7.- D-ear

Aunque la narrativa en algún momento fuese tediosa o aburrida no quise decir que no fuese planeada desde antes todo esto es por los fans del yaoi y de FFVII.

Pero sobre todo dedico este trabajo a Lawliet nee chan, por dar lo mejor de tí durante los tiempos difíciles. Escribí esta historia porque aquella vez me lo pediste y he cumplido.

ARIGATOU

P.D. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS.

YUKI HANEDA


End file.
